uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
St. James's Park tube station
St James's Park is a London Underground station near St James's Park in the City of Westminster. It is served by the District and Circle Lines and is between Victoria and Westminster stations. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. The station building is incorporated into 55 Broadway, the headquarters of London Underground Ltd and has entrances from Broadway, Petty France and Palmer Street. The station is close to New Scotland Yard and several government offices. The station is not wheelchair accessible. History The station was opened on 24 December 1868 by the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) when the company opened the first section of its line between South Kensington and Westminster stations. The MDR connected to the Metropolitan Railway (MR, later the Metropolitan Line) at South Kensington and, although the two companies were rivals, each company operated its trains over the other's tracks in a joint service known as the "Inner Circle". On 1 February 1872, the MDR opened a northbound branch from its station at Earl's Court to connect to the West London Extension Joint Railway (WLEJR, now the West London Line) which it connected to at Addison Road (now Kensington (Olympia)). From that date the "Outer Circle" service began running over the MDR's tracks. The service was run by the North London Railway (NLR) from its terminus at Broad Street (now demolished) close to Liverpool Street station in the City of London via the North London Line to Willesden Junction, then the West London Line to Addison Road and the MDR to Mansion House - the new eastern terminus of the MDR. From 1 August 1872, the "Middle Circle" service also began operations through St James's Park running from Moorgate along the MR's tracks on the north side of the Inner Circle to Paddington then over the Hammersmith & City Railway (H&CR) track to Latimer Road then, via a now demolished link, to the West London Line to Addison Road and the MDR to Mansion House. The service was operated jointly by the H&CR and the MDR. On 30 June 1900, the Middle Circle service was withdrawn between Earl's Court and Mansion House. On 31 December 1908 the Outer Circle service was also withdrawn. The station has been reconstructed twice. In the first decade of the 20th century the original MDR station was reconstructed in conjunction with the building of Electric Railway House a headquarters building for the MDR's owners the London Electric Railway. The station was then rebuilt again between 1927 and 1929 as part of the construction of 55 Broadway the company's new headquarters building designed by Charles Holden and featuring statues and carved stone panels including ones by Sir Jacob Epstein, Eric Gill, and Henry Moore. The platforms feature the green, blue, black and white tiling scheme first used for the reconstruction and extension to Morden of the City & South London Railway (now the Northern Line) also designed by Holden and opened between 1924 and 1926. In 1949, the Metropolitan Line operated Inner Circle route was given its own identity on the tube map as the Circle Line. The separate Palmer Street entrance and booking hall were rebuilt as part of a further redevelopment in the 1960s. Name Over time, the station name has been spelled differently, illustrating changing practice in punctuation. Tube maps up to the early 1930s show the name as "St. James' Park". From Harry Beck's first map in 1933 until the early 1950s the name was shown as "St. James Park". Since the 1950s it has had the current name. Originally installed in the late 1920s when the first version of the name was in use, the station name displayed in the platform roundels exhibit modification to account for this change. One of the roundels on the eastbound platform still reads "St. James' Park", the rest have had new name plates affixed giving the current spelling and punctuation, "St. James's Park". Gallery Image:St James's Park stn look clockwise.JPG|Platforms looking clockwise/westbound Image:St James's Park stn look anticlockwise.JPG|Platforms looking anticlockwise/eastbound Image:St James's Park stn roundel.JPG|Platform roundel Image:St James's Park stn entrance Palmer Street.JPG|Western entrance on Palmer Street Transport links London bus routes 11, 24, 148, 211, 507 and night routes N2, N11, N44, N52 and N44. References External links * London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * More photographs of St. James's Park station Category:Circle Line stations Category:District Line stations Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Tube stations in Westminster Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 ar:سانت جيمزز بارك (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:St. James’s Park (London Underground) fr:St. James's Park (métro de Londres) gan:聖詹實斯白站 nl:St. James's Park (metrostation) ja:セント・ジェームズ・パーク駅 (ロンドン地下鉄) no:St. James's Park undergrunnsstasjon th:St. James's Park tube Station